Earthbound Story
by Black-Turnz-White
Summary: When young Hero Iris's Brother and twin brother and sister get's murdered by her parents, Hero escapes and finds herself running away from herself. OC story, has a Samus voice from Metroid: other M


Snow. All I could see was snow. I'd been running for hours trying to get away, but all I could see from visiable eyesight was snow, so I didn't know if I was closer from home, or further. I ran away from my parents after they had assaulted my older brother and my two younger sisters. My brother and I escaped, but the twins did not. After reaching the gates of the city, they had found us again. My brother risked his life for me. I turned around before I ran, seeing my brother covered in blood for the last time. "Say hello...to the open world...for us.." were his last words to me. I don't know where I am, I just hope I'm far, far away...

I had finally left the blizzard and entered a storm of rain. The rain felt like the blizzard; cold, dark, and gloomy. It made me think of the family I use to have, and why did it have to happen. I couldn't feel anything of me, I was numb. I had amnesia after too long, but the memory of what had just accurd right in front of me I could never forget. Who was I? Where was I going? Why aren't there people around here? I felt like a lost puppy, cold, lonely, scared, and all alone in a world much bigger then I will ever be. The scars on my arm were burning, and the mark on my face felt like it will never leave. The pain I felt was unthinkable. How did this all start? When I found the city in front of me, it was still rainning. I hid under a box that seemed so convienent at the time, and stayed there in misery...until. I saw, right in front of me, an Ultimate Chimera that was purple, with blue eyes, orange wings, and a red, devilish, tail. The bird on top of him was blue with pitch black eyes. I was scared, out of my mind scared. Before me was the most ravenous man-eating monster in the world, but didn't hurt me. He brought me no harm, but curled up next to me. The three of us were under a box and in the rain, and for some reason, I felt happy and warm with these two. It felt so nice, I had to fall asleep. I drempt of my family, the day my parents got married. I wasn't born when they got married, so how could I dream this? What event was this even? I'd lost my memory...Everything looked as if a movie, but drawne with three colors in pastels; purple, grey, and red. Everything was weird and look like a lucid dream. I tried to wake up, but I can't control my body while I'm asleep. Instead, I sat there, watching. Watching the terriable images in front of me, as if they were happening right there. I needed help. All I could think about was this. Finally, I had woken up. I felt the Ultimate Chimera still next to me, but I felt something on my head. I looked up to see the bird on my head. I pet it slowly, making sure I didn't wake it up. The Ultimate Chimera had been awake while I was asleep and was still up. I could hear it...talking to me. But, not physicly, mentaly. _"Mistress..."_ I looked around. "Y...yes?" _"You are...awake I suppose?"_ "I...don't know. W...who are you?" _"That depends, who are __**you**__?"_ "I..." I had to think hard. What was my name? "I don't know who I am." _"Imposable! Everyone knows who they are! And even I, know how you are."_ I froze. "You know who I am? But, I don't even know you! I don't even know where I am!" _"Of course you don't. But, I will tell you who you are, dear. You are the daughter of the most high in riches. The daughter of Cornelius and Jasmine. With a brother name Teal and twins, one boy and one girl. The boy was Exlo and the girl was Enlo. All had been assaulted, then murdered."_ "How do you know this! Who _are_ you! WHAT'S GOING ON!" I yelled. I could only hear the echos of myself. "Why am I here? What happened?" _"Hero, stand up! Be strong! Even with the help of the mighty Ultimate Chimera and bird I give you, you complain?"_ "Hero? I'm not a hero. I'm just a girl..." _"Your name, dear! Your name! Hero is your name now."_ "What...was my name?" _"You never had one. But, your brother always called you 'Hero' because of your stillness and headstrong."_ "I never had a name? Then Why was I born? If I have no name or was never loved by someone, how could I be important?" _"Hero, I can't have all the answers for you. __**You**__ must find them. __**You**__ must be strong. You have friends with you know, and you need their help. Let them lend their strength to you." _"I...will try." _"Now, farewell Hero. I shall see you in a time near the future." _"How far in the future?" _"How far do you think?"_ "...In an hour?" _"Maybe, you'll have to be here to find out."_ "But!" I couldn't see anyone or anything, but something told me he left. I felt movement and looked next to me. The Ultimate Chimera was standing up. I moved away from out of the box so he could get up. The bird was still on my head, this time awake. I didn't feel anymore rain. I looked up at the sky. "The rain...has stopped..." I said, to no one but myself. The bird chirpped above my head, singing so beautifully. The Ultimate Chimera was standing in front of me. The bird flapped and landed on the Ultimate Chimera's head. I jumped onto the back of the Ultimate Chimera. "I can't keep calling you 'Ultimate Chimera', soI'll give you two nicknames instead." The Ultimate Chimera growled in agreement. I sat and thought. "How about Dane? Or Exlo?" He growled at me, this time in disagreement. "Okay, how about...Tibo? El Tibo?" He seemed to like that name and growled happly. He roared many times in excitement. "And I'll call you...Mr. Bird?" The bird pecked my head. "Ow! Okay! Okay! Um...how about...To...to...um..." The Bird chirpped. "Toto?" The bird chirpped again. "Alright then, Toto it is." The bird was excited and chirrped all the way out of the city.


End file.
